Boxers
by confessions.of.katijane
Summary: Fred Weasley can't seem to figure out why Katie Bell has multiple pairs of his boxers, or why so many of her pairs of shoes are under his bed. Very, very silly story.


**A/N: Very, very random. I won't be mad if you think it's total crap )**

"Here you go," said Katie Bell cheerfully, tossing an old pair of boxers in the lap of a dozing Fred Weasley.

"Wha?" he said stupidly, jerking awake. The six friends were sitting lazily around the fire. It had just begun snowing, but the new curfew put in place by the glorious Umbridge refused to let them go outside to enjoy it.

Fred looked down at the boxers in his lap. "These are mine," he said, surprised. "Where did you get them?"

"Umm…your drawer?" Katie said, as though this was a fairly stupid question to be asking, and plopping down on the couch between him and Angelina.

"How long have you had these?" he asked, holding them up. "I've been looking for them for ages. They're my favorites. I thought George knicked them."

"They're my favorites, too," Katie replied casually, opening a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and setting her feet on the coffee table.

"Hold up just a minute," Fred said, pulling down the newspaper from her face. "Let me get this straight—you _wear_ my boxers?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, taking the newspaper back up.

"Why?"

She sighed and set the paper down. "Well I can't very well wear George's," she said. "You have much better ones. George has terrible taste in boxers."

"I resent that," George said, yawning. Katie laughed.

Fred looked around the room incredulously. "Am I the only one who sees this as a bit weird?" he asked.

Angelina, Lee, Alicia, George, and Katie all stared at him.

"Pretty much, mate," Lee said, watching his rook destroy Alicia's pawn. Alicia glared at him, and then turned back to Fred.

"So she wears your boxers. What's the problem?"

"I think I have a right to know when someone's prancing around in my underthings," Fred said, tossing aside Katie's paper. "Is my best mate a klepto and I don't even know it?"

Katie sighed. "Why does it matter?" she asked.

"Well, how would you feel if I started returning your bloomers after I borrowed them?"

"Fred," Katie said, "I'd kill you if you fit into my panties."

Fred sighed, giving it up as a lost cause. "You're an odd one, Bell."

Katie nodded sadly. "I know."

The next night brought a similar scene to the night before. This time when Katie flounced down the stairs, she dropped a box onto Fred's lap.

"Since you were being so stodgy last night about the boxers, I thought you might want all of your stuff back," she said, taking her usual spot next to him and curling up with her newspaper.

Fred stared in amazement as he went through the assortment of things from Katie's box. There were old comic books, his wand she'd snapped in half during their second year, a pair of socks, last year's quidditch sweatshirt, and several more pairs of boxers.

"Katie," he said slowly, "I understand the comic books. We used to swap them. I get the wand, though I'm not entirely sure why you kept it other than that you're a packrat, I don't know why you have my socks, but I don't care, and I even remember letting you keep the sweater because you wore it so often. But _why_, Katie, do you have my _boxers_!"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you. Now quit asking stupid questions."

Fred laughed incredulously, but as no one else seemed to think this at all strange, he gave up the cause yet again.

"I really don't get you," was all he said to close the conversation.

Katie made a hmm-ing noise and that was the end of that.

"What are you doing?" George asked, a little curiously, watching his brother tear apart their room.

"I'm looking for stuff of Katie's," Fred replied. "If she's got so much of mine, I've got to have something of her's."

"Oh," George said. "Well, it's all under your bed."

Fred paused, looking up. "What?"

"It's under your bed," echoed Lee.

"What is?"

"Katie's stuff."

Fred scratched his head. "How d'you know that?"

"Because that's where you chuck it," George said impatiently. "Why do you think we didn't think it was weird that Katie had so much of your old junk?"

"I don't know," Fred said stupidly. "That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

"It's because you have so much of _her's_," Lee said, rolling his eyes.

Fred stared at both of them for a moment. "You're nutters," he said. "Both of you. Why would I have Katie's stuff."

"Don't ask me!" George said, throwing up his hands in surrender. "That's what I've been trying to figure out for years."

Fred stared at him testily and then dug out under his bed. Out came several pairs of Katie's shoes, a tube of lip gloss, one of her jackets, and box of chocolate frog cards from the first year.

Fred stared at it for a moment. "Oh," he said, finally.

George and Lee busted up laughing.

Tonight, it was Fred who dumped a box of stuff on Katie's lap in the common room. She set aside the newspaper and happily dug through it.

"I was wondering when I'd get these back," she said, fondly holding up an old pair of chucks.

"Why did you have her _shoes_?" Alicia asked incredibly.

"It's not my fault she has huge feet."

Katie glared and kicked him. He began to punch her but stopped mid-air, and turned back toward Alicia.

"Hang on a sec," he said. "It's weird for me to have her shoes, but it's totally alright for her to have _my _boxers?"

"Quit asking stupid questions," the girls chorused together and Fred was silenced.

"I just don't understand it," Fred said, digging his hands into his pockets as he and George and Lee strode through the snow the next day. "Why do we have so much of each other's stuff? And don't tell me to quit asking stupid questions," he warned, glaring at the pair of them.

"You're being an idiot," George said, matter-of-factly, biting into an apple.

"A right wanker," Lee agreed, slapping Fred upside the head. "But we love you for it anyway, mate."

"The answer's fairly obvious," George continued. "Think about it."

"I'm going to kindly forgive the fact that you're treating me a little too bravely, considering that I am the older and taller and more charming twin," Fred said, grinning, "And then I'm going to kindly ask you what the bloody hell you're talking about."

George laughed. "He really doesn't get it, Lee darling. It's adorable."

"Stuff it before I kick _both _your arses," Fred said, "Or shove my wand up your nose. What's going on? Have you been planting stuff in my room to wind me up?"

"Fred," Lee said, putting an arm around Fred's shoulder, "I've known you for a long time, and consequently I've figured out that you're not _too _brightbut really—" Fred glared at him. "Erm—right. Kidding then. But seriously _think _about it."

"You two are in love with each other," George finished, grinning at his twin.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I was right the first time. You two _are_ nutters."

They shrugged. "Whatever, mate," Lee said, and the two kept walking. Fred sighed and started to follow them, but someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Katie.

"Hey, Bell," he said, upon turning around. Katie took his arm and they began walking around the lake.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "You're strung up lately."

"Honestly, Katie, I can't for the life of me figure out why you have my boxers, and it's driving me mad."

She laughed light-heartedly. "You really don't get it, do you?"

Fred scowled. "Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"

Katie laughed. "Because it's obvious," she said.

"What is! I'd really like to know, Kate."

She blushed and looked away.

"What?" Fred asked, softer. He was afraid he'd offended her. "Look, Kate, I really don't care that you have them, I'd just like to know _why_."

She sighed and let go of his arm. "Fred, the reason I have so much of your stuff is because I've spent most of my years here with you and around you and after all that, it's kind of _impossible_ for me not to have fallen in love with you, yet you're the only one who hasn't seemed to notice."

She threw up her hands and then sighed, kicking down a snowman, causing a troop of second years to cry out in dismay. When she looked up again, she was looking at Fred, biting her lip as if waiting for him to say something.

But he didn't. Instead he just took her in his arms and kissed her. She was surprised, but kissed him back, fighting to stop the grin that was slowly spreading across her face.

"So why did you have my boxers?" Fred asked again, leaning his forehead against hers.

She shrugged. "Wanted to get your attention, I suppose."

He laughed. "You _are _an odd one, Bell. But I like you."

George and Lee watched the couple snog from across the lake.

"Well, Lee," said George. "I think we've done our good deed for the year."

Lee nodded. "I'm in full agreement," he said. "Touching Fred's boxers and planting them in a girl's dorm definitely qualifies for at least five years for me."

"Bit weird that she actually wore them, though," George said as an afterthought.

"Almost as weird as him wearing her shoes."

"At least they're unisex shoes."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You know what's funny?" Katie said, as she and Fred walked back to the castle hand in hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't even remember taking your boxers in the first place."

"I don't remember taking your shoes."

They looked at each other for a second and then shrugged.

"Want to snog?"

"Yes, alright."


End file.
